As a hybridizer, and grower of many different plants during the operation of a commercial nursery, I have been particularly careful to observe various decorative plants and particularly trees which I feel have decided commercial appeal.
As this suggests, when I find new varieties of plants each of which have some attraction which I deem outstanding, or which suggest that improvement of each may result from crossing them, I have caused that to be done, usually resulting in a new cultivar which is commercially appealing.
This naturally results because of improved characteristics where I have had an opportunity to observe the parent plants and have reason to believe a cross would result in a plant which my nursery would grow and sell to others.